


Short n spicy

by Cookiejuice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Short n spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Just some short spicy Star Wars x reader shorts that I thought I’d throw up here for peeps to enjoy
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Anakin Skywalker

''Anakin-''. His hand covered your mouth, cutting off your sentence and pushing you further against the wall of the small crevice you were both squished in. ''Quiet now, love, or someone will hear''. His voice was low and smooth next to your ear, his breath tickling its shell. Not waiting for a response, the jedi knight started trailing kisses down your neck, exposed in the low cut gown you were wearing. ''Don't-'' ''-Leave marks, I got it''. His mouth traveled lower, over the curve of your breast, and you whimpered in his grasp. Eyes flashed around, nervous that someone would find your little hiding place. Yet, the idea of it also excited you, and Anakin knew this. This wasn't your first rodeo. His kisses traveled back up over your collarbone and neck, catching your lips with his. Your moans were drowned in the passionate display of forbidden love, lighting the fire between your legs.

Oh how you wished you didn't have a gala to attend.

•••••••••••••••••••

You were nervous. This was your first time attending a gala dinner since you became Senator Amidala’s right hand. Fiddling with the hem of your dress, mind still wandering to the crevice earlier. Anakin sat next to you, completely composed despite having ravaged the inside of your mouth not even an hour ago. You feel his hand on your thigh, brushing away the fabric of your dress to reveal soft flesh, his leather gloved hand caressing it. Your breath hitches and you glance over, doing your best to be inconspicuous. Anakin takes a sip of his drink, his fingers digging into your thigh. Possesive, hungry. It warms you to your core, and you let out a soft and shaky breath as his hand travels higher, brushing the edges of your underwear. Anakin moved his face closer to yours, and you turn, lips parted and just begging to be kissed. But you know he wouldn’t, not here, “You’re doing great”, he smiles at you, reassuring. His index finger then dips into your underwear, brushing featherlight over your clit. “Remember that good girls get rewarded”, he adds in the smoothest whisper, so soft you barely heard it. And then his hand leaves you, leaving you cold and aching.

Surely you could leave early, right?

•••••••••••••••••••••

The gala had finally ended, and Padme had allowed you to leave early, assuming your nerves were because of the event, instead of something else. Arriving in your room, you took off your bracelets and hair accessories, as well as your shoes. Your dress, you kept on, trailing your fingers over your exposed collarbone as you gazed out the window. 

You had locked eyes with Anakin on the other side of the room as you left, the promise in his eyes visible to you even from that distance. It would probably take a little longer until he could escape, seeing as he was there on jedi business, but you knew he would figure something out. He always did.

Your door opened, and you didn’t turn around, keeping your eyes locked towards the window. Footsteps came closer, until a gloved hand snaked around your front, holding your jaw. Fingers dug in the flesh as Anakin’s lips started tracing a pattern on your shoulder. Bending your knee, exposing your leg through the slit of the dress, you closed your eyes. Anakin’s other hand, gloveless and bare, raked its nails over your thigh, and you shuddered. “Anakin-“ He shushed you by sinking his teeth into your shoulder, and you knew exactly what he wanted. “Master Anakin”, you whispered, his hand trailing further up your thigh to the edge of your underwear, pushing the fabric aside and dipping a finger between your slickened folds as he growled next to your ear.

“Good Girl”


	2. Boba Fett

”Cyar’ika”. Boba’s voice was rough and stern as he looked at you from the other side of the ship. “Come here”. You shook your head no, pouting ever so slightly. “Don’t make me repeat myself””, he growled, fingers curling upwards in a come hither motion. You shuffled over to him, gaze cast to the floor. “What did I tell you not to do” “Touch myself while you were gone”. “And what did you do?” You shuffled your feet, biting your lip. Boba lifted your chin, making you look at him. “What did I walk into when I came back? Hmm?” You inhaled a shaky breath. “T-touching myself” “And what happens to bad girls who disobey orders?” His face was so close to yours now, lips barely even touching, and you shivered. “They get punished”. Boba nodded, thumb caressing your jawline and moving his hand lower to rest on your throat. As he squeezed very lightly, you could already feel the heat awakening between your legs as he growled against your lips.

“Bad girls get punished”


	3. Din Djarin

You had never seen his face. You had seen other parts of him, more intimate parts, but never his face. It’s not that you didn’t want to, it’s just that he never told you you could, so you didn’t. If there was a lightsource illuminating him, you closed your eyes or looked away. You respected him, and he trusted you, and you did not want to risk betraying that trust.

Din’s bare hands were stroking your skin, from your thighs, over your stomach, and the curve of your breasts. You once again had your eyes closed, soft sighs leaving your parted lips. Your mandalorian was trailing kisses along your collarbone and neck, nipping at your earlobe before whispering in your ear. “Why do you never look at me?” 

The question caught you by surprise, and you turned your face to him, keeping your eyes closed. “You never said I could”. One of Din’s hands trailed upwards to hold your chin, angling your face. “Cyar’ika. Open your eyes”, he spoke, almost pleading, and you did.

He had the most beautiful eyes of molten honey, delicate curls dancing around his face, and a handsome scruff on his jaw and upper lip. You inhaled a shaky breath, taking it all in. Reaching up, you cupped his face, thunb caressing his cheek. His eyes full of adoration and love, making the tears sting at your own as emotions overflowed. 

“Mesh’la”, you breathed, voice shaking. Din’s lips turned upward in the softest smile you have ever seen on another person as he captured your lips. As he broke away, he said the words you also felt, deep down to your soul. After all, he had already captured you long ago.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum”


	4. Din Djarin 2

Din's fingers trail up your spine, and you shudder, closing your eyes. From this close proximity, you could feel the warmth from his body. ''I can feel you staring, you know'', his voice rumbled through the modulator. You didn't speak, taking deep breaths as his hand reached the nape of your neck, playing with your hair. ''If you want something, you just have to say it''. Your breath hitched as his hand snaked around your neck, taking hold of your jaw, leather gloved fingers digging into the flesh. ''I won't bite''. His grip tightened, and you could feel the cold beskar of his helmet against the side of your face as he moved closer, pressing his hips against your backside, and you could feel the outline of his cock through the fabric of his suit. ''Hard''. Din's other hand wrapped around your waist, trailing his fingers over the waistband of your pants, and you stifled a moan. ''So what will it be, mesh'la?'', he growled next to your ear, the guttural sound going straight to your groin. Inhaling a shaky breath, you nodded, your voice but a needy whimper as you pressed back against him. 

''Please''


	5. Din Djarin 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen the no-pants selfie pedro pascal posted on his instagram story? That was the inspiration. Enjoy.

You grasped his chin, fingers digging into his stubbled jaw. “You think you’re so tough, don’t you?” Din huffed, brown eyes defiantly looking up at you. “Ofcourse. I will always come out on top, so don’t even try it”. You walked closer to him, knees touching his. He didn’t move. “Spread your knees”. “Make me, Cyar’ika”.

You chuckled, letting go of his chin to gently caress along his jawline. His eyes followed you as you studied him, arms fixed to his side. You then slammed your knee inbetween his with sudden force, making them open for you. Din grunted. “There we go”. Your voice was sweet as honey, gliding over his skin down to his bare legs. You see, for some reason, Din was not wearing pants, and you took that as an opportunity. Moving closer to him, your knee bumped against his crotch, and another groan tumbled from between his kisseable lips. 

Your hand moved downwards to his neck at the same time your knee started rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. Squeezing his throat lightly, you chuckled as you felt his cock harden against your knee. “Big strong Mandalorian in a suit of Beskar”, you whispered. “But take that away, and what are you?” Din looked up at you with parted lips, grunting at the friction you provided his cock, fists clenching at his sides. “You’re just a man”. Leaning down, you started to trail kisses along his jaw, your hold on his throat tightening and feeling his cock grow hard as rock against your knee. 

“Tell me what you want, Din, and maybe I’ll give it to you”. “Who says I won’t just take it?” You bit down on his earlobe, earning you a delicious moan. He was getting closer, you could tell. “I want to hear you say it”. “I refuse”. Well then, if he wanted to play it that way— You let go of his throat, stepping backwards two large steps so you were out of his reach. “Bad boys don’t get rewards”. You were soaking between your legs, aching to just jump his lap and let him fill you up. But this was a game, one you weren’t planning on losing. 

Din just stared at you, eyes glazed over darkly from lust, breathing heavily, and cock straining his pants. “Get back here”, he growled, and you tried not to show how those words went straight to your cunt. “Not if you can’t be honest with me”. He balled his fists, visibly swallowing. “Cyar’ika—“ “Din” “I want you to get the fuck over here, and ride my cock like the little slut you are”. You tried to appear to mull it over, then shook your head. “Nope, gotta try harder”. Din groaned, taking a deep breath and looking at you. He knew that you were soaking wet for him right now, he knew what you wanted, and he could take it so easily. 

But that was not how the game was played, he knew that too. “Will you.. -please- get over here and fuck my cock?” You smiled, walking over to him and taking off your underwear. Steadying yourself against his shoulders, you straddled him, using a hand to free his aching cock. As you sank down on him, Din let out a loud groan of relief.

Your hand wrapped around his throat again, bringing your lips to his ear as you started to slowly ride him.

“Now there’s a Good Boy”


	6. Boba Fett 2

You took a sip of your drink, a content sigh leaving your lips as the cool liquid entered your throat. Being cooped up on a ship for weeks did have its toll on you, and although the cantina you were currently in wasn’t the cleanest, it served its purpose. Your companion seemed content as well, making sure you were both fed and hydrated. His body felt relaxed against yours, but you knew he was vigilant, never once letting his guard down. 

And apparently, he took your current location in a dark booth in the back as an opportunity. Strong, leather gloved hands trailed over your thigh under the table, pushing up your long shirt. A sharp intake of breath from you as his hand reached the waistband of your pants, dipping inside. Your eyes glanced over, lips parted, and you were greeted with the faintest of smirks at his revelation of your lack of underwear. The smug bastard. Your knuckles turned white, hand gripping your glass forcefully as his fingertips ghosted over your clit. 

A droid came by, and he ordered another drink for each of you, sounding as calm as could be. Meanwhile, you were trying not to let your arousal show on the outside. Thighs rubbed together as his movements quickened, and you felt the first waves of your impending orgasm. New drinks were placed in front of you, and you thanked the droid with a sharp nod. Was he expecting you to cum here? In this booth? You turned your head to look at him, cheeks flushed, eyes shimmering with a silent question.

Boba moved his lips to your ear, his hot breath tickling your shell. “Cum for me, little one”. His rough voice, laced with pure lust, served as a catalyst, and you bit your lip trying to stay quiet as your orgasm hit you, hunched over the table.

His fingers swiped down, and you whimpered as he coated them with your fluids before retracting his hand from your pants entirely. With panting breath and trembling legs, you looked at him as he licked his fingers clean with a smirk.

You’ll get back at him later.


End file.
